The present invention relates generally to preknotted adjustable neckties and, more particularly to a preknotted adjustable necktie formed of fabric material and containing no rigid materials.
Heretofore, neckties were tied each time they were worn. When a necktie is tied and untied, the area where the knot is formed often becomes wrinkled or distorted. In addition, the user seldom ties the same knot each time, leading to misshaped knots. There have been at least two solutions to these problems: the clip on necktie, and the necktie having a pre-tied knot which fits around the user""s neck and is adjustable by a means of a slidable zipper. Such neckties are described in US Pat. Nos. 3,898,698, 4,656,672, 4,897,887 and 5,048,127. These patents generally disclose a knot portion with a rigid plate member and a neck loop with a zipper sewn in slidably attached to the knot portion to adjust the size of the loop to fit around a user""s neck. However, these pre-tied neckties use rigid materials in the knot and zippers which tend to break, are uncomfortable to wear and tend to loosen during use.
The present invention provides a preknotted adjustable necktie comprising a first outer tie portion having a front wide flap segment integral with a knot segment with an opening therethrough; and a second inner tie portion having an adjustable neck embracing loop extending through the opening in said knot segment, wherein the first outer tie portion and the second inner tie portion are formed of fabric material and contain no rigid materials.
The present invention also provides a process for forming this preknotted adjustable necktie by: forming from a fabric material the first outer tie portion as an elongated tie shaped strip and a second inner tie portion as a neck embracing loop; folding a top section of the first outer tie portion to form a knot cover folded over an inner knot part; attaching the corners of the knot cover together to form an oval shaped lower end of the knot segment with an opening therethrough and a bow shaped top end of the knot segment; and inserting the second inner tie portion through the opening in the lower end of the knot segment.